yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
High Rollers D
"DM Trott Special! (A Dish Best Served Cold)" is the fifth One-Shot campaign for High Rollers D&D. It was broadcast live on the Yogscast Twitch channel on January 22, 2017. Chris Trott takes over as the dungeon master, whilst Mark Hulmes participates as a player. Kim Richards is absent for this session. This one-shot campaign is based on A Dish Best Served Cold, a D&D Adventurers League adventure module of the Storm King's Thunder storyline. The module is modified to tie in with the multiverse of High Rollers D&D: the campaign takes place on Arrak and the adventurers are present. However, the settings are set independently from the ''Lightfall'' campaign. As such, the events that took place in this session are considered non-canonical. In this episode, our heroes are tasked to find Scövja's son, Burleigh, before a war begins between the humans and the frost giants. Backstory Characters Dungeon Master - (Chris Trott) Chris Trott is the dungeon master for this once-off campaign. The Adventurers Chris Trott, Katie Morrison and Matthew Toffolo reprise their roles as lightborn cleric Cam, elf druid Elora and drow warlock Trellimar respectively. Together with Granamyr, they are collectively known as the adventurers. Jiǔtóu is away on personal matters, leaving Cam, Elora and Trellimar behind to assist the locals and, hopefully, preventing a war between the frost giants and the Blood Riders. Ssorek - (Mark Hulmes) Ssorek is a male lizardfolk ranger roleplayed by Mark Hulmes. Campaign Summary Meeting Ssorek A Mother's Plea The group answer the summons of Scoutmaster Wum Burdun outside Stagwick, a small village in Hartsvale. He introduces Scövja Thurfurst. The giant shares her son’s predicament. Wum hires the group to convince (or force) the Blood Riders to release Burleigh. The group then traverse around the Ice Spires to get to the scene of Burleigh's abduction. Abandoned Camp The group make their way to the abandoned camp where Burleigh was captured by the Blood Riders. At the scene of Burleigh’s abduction, the group investigate the area and find the Blood Riders’s trail. Darkwater Run On the trail of the Blood Riders in the Cold Woods, the characters experience a group of ettins near Darkwater Run, an enchanted river. Blood Rider Camp The group arrive at the Blood Rider camp and see Burleigh imprisoned in a cage. To free him, the group cause a distraction to lure Cathica and her band of zealots away from the camp. A battle ensues, resulting in the defeat of the Blood Rider and a freed Burleigh. The Road to Stagwick The group return Burleigh to Scövja Thurfurst. Featured Characters The Adventurers * Cam Buckland * Elora Galanodel * Jiutou Zhiji Jing (mentioned only) * Trellimar Aleath New Appeared * The Blood Riders ** Cathica Lygia ** Scarn Mikel * Frontier Scouts ** Wum Burdun * Gorik Vater Tribe ** Burleigh Thurfurst, son of Scovja ** Scovja Thurfurst, mother of Burleigh * Groganbosh, male ettin who is being chased by 4 female ettins * Ssorek * 4 female ettins Notable Moments Trivia * First!: There are several firsts that occurred throughout this session: ** This session marks the first time High Rollers D&D played a campaign that is not homebrewed. ** This session marks the first time Chris Trott becomes the dungeon master for the series. References Category:High Rollers D&D